Path Taken By Flames
by DarkHououmon
Summary: Rated for blood, some violence, and suicide. A DigimonCyberchase crossover. Matt becomes possessed by ExVeemon's spirit, and does the unthinkable....


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Cyberchase. They're owned by Disney(season 4 digimon) and PBS Kids. 

Author's Note: Yeah....it has been a while since I written a Cyberchase fic. I typed this up. I was inspired by yesterday's digimon episode. Not sure if any of you have seen it. It's the one where Takuya gets taken over by the Beast Spirit of Flame, BurningGreymon. It was a cool episode, and thought it would make a good fanfic. But be warned...in this story there is no happy ending.... 

WARNING: The following story contains a few gruesome scenes, sad thoughts, and suicide. 

Extra Note: The song in this fanfic is "One Last Breath" sung by Creed. 

PATH TAKEN BY FLAMES   
Story by DarkHououmon   
  
  
  


I looked at my hands...or at least they were hands at first. Human hands, anyway. I slowly moved my fingers, which were now thick and muscular. They all ended in a long sharp claw. Two spikes poked out of my wrist, and I winced just seeing them there. I moved my new tail. It was thick and powerful, and my chest and arms, legs too, were packed with muscle. I was hoping, earlier, to get buff, but I didn't want to do it this way. Now all that stuff doesn't matter to me anymore. I place my hand on my face, and felt around my nose. It was now a long snout, and a large horn extended upward. I moved my hand back, and felt two long pointy ears extend back. My feet now only consisted of three toes, each one mainly consisting of a long sharp nail. My chest and stomach were white with a gray X mark. Heh, maybe that's why they call this guy ExVeemon...I already found out where the V came in....It stood for victory. Ha! What victory?! 

I shrugged mentally, slowly moving my new white wings up and down. What was I going to do now? I had done something so....terrible.....I can't ever forgive myself. Never. I stare at my reflection. Instead of the weak little boy I once was looking back, I was looking into the eyes of a red-eyed white and blue dragon. My flat teeth had evolved into razor sharp fangs, yet I never thought ExVeemon used them in battle. 

**_Please come now_**   
**_I think I'm falling_**   
**_I'm holding on to all I think is safe_**   
**_It seems I found the road to nowhere_**   
**_And I'm trying to escape_****__**

**_I yelled back when I heard thunder_**   
**_But I'm down to one last breath_**   
**_And with it let me say_**   
**_Let me say_**

On my claws, a bit of blood had dried at the edges. Jackie's blood....I felt my eyes water.....I cared about her...and Inez, Digit....All of them...Yet I could not control myself. I killed them! I would never forget it, either. It was one of the most horrible things I had to witness, and the worst part was....I had been the one who done the terrible deed, and I could do nothing about it. My dragon brain was still fighting to comprehend it. What did I do to deserve this?! Oh I know what....I had killed my friends in cold blood. Why didn't I stop myself?!   


FLASHBACK: 

"Matt....I don't think you should touch that thing." We had been walking around with some new guy. He looked kind of strange. He was small, and dragon like in appearance. He had yellow eyes, and four thin fingers, each ending with a white claw. There was an additional three thick claws on each of his two flat feet. A medium length tail helped with balance, and his eyes were yellow. Light blue marks were on his face, and they consisted of a P mark and 4 triangles. I thought it was kinda funny... He was also mostly mulberry, and he had yellow stripes. I have to admit, he did look cute. He called himself Reptimon, and said he was a digimon. Hmm...Digimon? I never heard of them before. I knelt down beside him earlier and had asked what a digimon was. The only thing he said was that a digimon was similar to the people in Cyberspace, only they were stronger. 

We had stopped in front of some cave like structure. I walked inside when a light suddenly shown throughout the area. The light was a pale blue, and some kind of rock floated above the ground. I wanted to check it out, but Jackie had tried to hold me back, and I knew she was thinking it wasn't safe.... 

"Jacks! Let me go. All I want to do is...." I attempted to say. 

**_Hold me now_**   
**_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_**   
**_That maybe six feet_**   
**_Ain't so far down_**   
**__**

"No, Matt. It might be dangerous." She snapped back, and still hung on to me. 

She pulled me back a few inches, but I managed to slip out of her grasp. She growled slightly, and tried again to get a hold of me. I narrowed my eyes, and quickly moved out of the way as she dodged. She crashed into the ground, half of her body flipped upward, almost like a handstand. I couldn't help but laugh at this display of idiocy. I turned back to the blue light. I narrowed my eyes at the floating rock, and found it wasn't a rock at all. I could make out some weird symbols and shapes. The light dimmed just a tad bit, and I was beginning to be able to distinguish just what it was. It was a black platform in the shape of a pentagon. Strange yellow lettering fluttered around the side and top. On the top, as I looked closer, looked like a miniature blue dragon with wings. The eyes were entirely red.... 

**_I'm looking down now that it's over_**   
**_Reflecting on all of my mistakes_**   
**_I thought I found the road to somewhere_**   
**_Somewhere in His grace_****__**

**_I cried out, "Heaven save me!"_**   
**_But I'm down to one last breath_**   
**_And with it let me say_**   
**_Let me say_**

"Cool!" I reached out to grab it, but Reptimon cried out, "No!" I looked down at the dragon, and asked him why. The panicky digimon replied, "That's the Spirit of ExVeemon! He's a Beast Digimon....if you touch it, you'll become possessed!" I laughed...Of all the things to do at that time to reply...I laugh. "That's impossible. Nothing's going to possess me." I turn back to the Spirit. Reptimon got up, and tried to stop me again. I grumbled, and shook my head. "I said, I'm not going to get possessed." "That's what Alimon said when she got Growlmon's Spirit, and she nearly burned all of our forests up!" Inez nodded her head. "I think he's right, Matt. Let's just leave the Spirit alone...." Digit flew above the ground, and gave me a slightly stern look. He said, "Yeah, Matt. Let's not take any chances with this thing. If what Reptimon said was true...." 

"Hey! It was a digimon who couldn't control a digimon's spirit...Who said a human couldn't?" I asked. 

Reptimon swallowed, and managed to say something. "Well, there was a few humans who couldn't control their Beast Spirits." I turn to him. He continued, "Human Spirits, like Agunimon, are quite easy to control. But Beast Spirits or anything beast related, is very difficult to tame. Trust me, you don't want to take that chance. I've seen people try to kill their friends..." I narrowed my eyes. "Why would they do that? I mean...wouldn't they recognize their own friends?" "Well, in Beast Spirit, they see the world much differently, and may see everything that moves as an enemy. They do remember who they're friends are, but the problem is in Beast form, the problem comes in telling who is who. I hope I'm not being to.....complex for you." I swiftly shook my head. I turned back to look at the floating spirit. Why was it floating? I don't think an object of that construction would ever float...unless someone filled it up with air. 

**_Hold me now_**   
**_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_**   
**_Maybe six feet_**   
**_Ain't so far down_**   
**_I'm so far down..._**

Totally forgetting about what Reptimon had said, I reached out to grab the Spirit. I only wanted, this time, to open it up to see if it was hallow or something....I heard Reptimon crying out, "No!" Then Jackie, Inez, and Digit all screamed in fear. I looked at them in confusing, but then saw that the Spirit had started to increase its glow. "No..." The reptile digimon whispered, "The Spirit is possessing him!" 

That was the last thing I heard before I felt a sudden power surge. The power....the fire...it ran through my entire body, mutating it. I let out a scream of pain and agony as my clothes and DNA ripped off, turning me into a lifeless black figure. Data streams surrounded me, and I saw the Spirit of ExVeemon in front of me. It shifted, moved, and burst open with radiant energy, as if the sun itself was powering it. The energy flown into my body, and my DNA slowly turned into Data. My entire body became engulfed with the Data, and I screamed again. This time, the scream increased in volume and depth, transforming into a dinosaur-like roar....not even human. I felt the shield of data lower all around me, and all I could see were enemies. I had become ExVeemon, and what I wanted to do right away was fight off my enemies. I let out a roar, and jumped up to attack my first opponent..... 

One of the creatures, tall with a stripe around its eyes, jumped back in surprise when I tried to run my claws into its chest. "Come back here!" I heard myself say. My red eyes narrowed viciously, and revealed the wild animal that I had become. These enemies...these monsters...they must be destroyed! But where are my friends? I looked left to right, and couldn't spy Reptimon, Inez, Digit, or Jackie anywhere. Could these monsters have gotten them? I peered at the creatures closer, and they all had a menacing smile on them. They seemed to shape shift, and grow larger. My pupils dilated and I backed up, and snarled angrily. One of them said, "Stop this....this isn't worth it!" I smirked at its meek attempt. It came from a dark brown and black monster, who seemed to have alien eyes. I walked towards it, and grabbed it with my fist, and started to squeeze it. It let out a loud cry of pain, and I laughed. Laughed at its pain, I did. 

**_Sad eyes follow me_**   
**_But I still believe_**   
**_There's something left for me_**   
**_So please come stay with me_**   
**_'Cause I still believe_**   
**_There's something left for you and me_**   
**_For you and me_**   
**_For you and me_**

As I squeezed harder, the other monsters yelped in concern. Yeah...concern for their partner's safety. I'd make them pay for what they had done to my friends...what ever they did do, anyway! Finally, I felt something burst in my hand. I looked down and laughed in triumph. The brown one I had had been crushed to nothing but a pile of bones and blood. The bones flopped to the ground, and the blood oozed between my fingers...green blood. I looked towards the others to see what their reaction was. The one with the stripe around its eyes had its face covered in its hands, and seemed to be sobbing. Why would it be? These creatures had no heart...I wanted to kill them so badly! The others, as I saw, were too shocked to move even an inch. Here was my chance! I flew up towards the striped one and grabbed it in my mouth. Treating it like it was some sort of steak, I grabbed the body with one of my hands, and pulled hard, and kept a good grip on the other part of the body with my mouth. With an ear shattering scream and one last tug, the head was completely severed from the body. I could see the veins, nerves, and muscle start to drip from the two gaping wounds. The head's eyes remained open, but instantly glazed over. Blood covered some of my claws, but not much, and it was all over my face and chest. I roared again. I looked at the remaining creatures, anger on my mind. 

Two of the monsters were destroyed. Yes! I laughed darkly, then turned my attention to the remaining monsters. They both kinda looked like dragon/bird hybrids. I shook my head, and positioned myself in attack mode. I looked at the one that looked like another digimon. It was maroon and dark yellow colored. Its ears were very long and pointed. Narrowing my eyes, I gathered up all the energy I could. I could feel my chest starting to glow with power. The X mark was where all the power was being absorbed. I lifted myself part way into the air, and yelled, "VEE LASER!!" I crossed my arms over the X as I said this, and thrusted them upward. A beam of powerful light shot out, and struck the maroon colored dragon. I watched in pleasure as its body was destroyed completely. Once the beam went through, there wasn't a trace left of it. There wasn't even a bloody mark. Perfect.... 

The final creature could fly, much to my dismay. It seemed to shape shift its beak into something...It looked like a knife. I didn't want to take any chances if I was wrong. I roared loudly, and it flew back a few feet. It let out a surprised squawk. I narrowed my eyes, and reached out and grabbed the disgusting thing from the sky. It squawked again, and I started to chuckle darkly. Now I shall avenge my friends....I squeezed the thing tightly, and tried to burst it open like I had with the others. I wanted to see it bleed....see it suffer.....There was no turning back. This was it! Just then, I heard a familiar cry. 

**_Hold me now_**   
**_I'm six feet from the edge_**   
**_And I'm thinking..._**   


"MATT! STOP!!" 

I stopped, although too late. The body in my hand had already burst open. But the voice...it sounded so familiar. Digit! I shook my head, and closed my eyes. As I opened them up and regained my field of vision, the creature in my hand morphed. I peered closer, and was horrified at what I had seen. It was Digit's body I was holding. It was no monster. The blood blood mixed in with the other blood on my body, which was red, not green. I was shaking violently. The dragon I had destroyed..it was Reptimon! I looked across the floor, and found Inez's body laying on the ground, her spinal column revealed. Her head lay elsewhere, the eyes widened in fear. I stepped back, and a few tears escaped my eyes. "No....no....." The brown one...that must have been Jackie. 

I stared at my hands in horror. Terror struck my heart. I had done the unthinkable. I was always the reliable one. Maybe be a bit ignorant, but I would never do anything like this on purpose! I roared in anguish. It echoed across the caves, and shook the ground. All the animals of the outside forest seemed to know of my anguished cry because they all fled in different directions. I fell to my knees in agony. The tears of shame dripped from my eyes, and stained the muddy ground. The smell of the dead filled the air, and I could not escape the horrible stench of rotting carcasses. I had to get out. Taking one last look at my friends...the friends that I had heartlessly murdered, and flew right out of the cave....   


END FLASHBACK:   


I roared in pain at the memory. Not physical pain....but mental pain, that's what was hurting me. I could get scratched and just be scarred. But with a mental wound, there's no scar. It's there and always open. I could only get over it. I had sent a letter to Dr. Marbles and told him everything that happened. I thought it was right to do so. I mean, he did have the right to know if I was possessed or not. He seemed to understand, but told me that he too had heard of the Spirits. The Spirit that I had taken was, unfortunately, permanent. I could not change back to my human self. Now I could no go into the Real World anymore. 

**_Hold me now_**   
**_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_**   
**_Maybe six feet_**   
**_Ain't so far down_****__**

**_Hold me now_**   
**_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_**   
**_Maybe six feet_**   
**_Ain't so far down_**

If I stay here, the horrible memories of my friends will plague my mind. But if I leave, then I would be chased by a frightened mob or the FBI. I had no where to go. I punched a rock hard with one of my fists. I knocked away a few trees with my tail. I let loose a small flame-thrower, destroying much of the land I was standing on. I didn't mean to destroy it...But what else was there to do? My friends were dead. There was nothing left to live for. Nothing! I closed my eyes and felt the flood of tears stream down my face, and mixed in with the blood that still lay around my mouth and claws. I reopened my dark red eyes, and looked up at the sun. It was started to set. Dusk was coming. Yeah...dusk certainly fit how I was feeling right now. Dark and lonely. 

I left the area I was standing in, and looked around the rocky area close by. I studied the rocks there hard, trying to pick out a certain one. I knew what I must do. Finally I spotted one that I thought would do the trick. It was long and thin. It almost looked like a javelin. One of the ends looked razor sharp. I lifted it up off the ground. I put my blue finger on the end point, and yelped in pain and pulled back my finger. I had only grazed the surface slightly, and it left a pretty deep cut in my finger. I watched as red blood poured from it. I smiled wearily as I watched the blood dripping off my hand and to the ground. "I guess this will work." I said to myself. No one was around, of course. I think Hacker would have a field day knowing that his enemies were dead. But then again he might be very angry, since he wanted to defeat us himself. Oh well, tough luck Hacker! I knew that if he had discovered the ExVeemon Spirit, and not me, he'd be able to kill us himself. Having him kill us was better than me killing my own friends... 

**_Please come now_**   
**_I think I'm falling_**   
**_I'm holding on to all I think is safe..._**

I lifted up the javelin higher with both my hands. I lifted it high above my vulnerable X-marked chest. I smiled grimly. This was it...there was no turning. No way...I wanted it to be this way. "Guys..I'm coming." I whispered. Then I took a long and deep breath, and still eyed the sharp object in front of me. With a brave thought, I swung it downward. I cried out in pain. The javelin went right through my chest, cracked the rib cage, ripped open my heart and lungs, and went out the other end. Blood started to pour out of it. I could already feel my hands starting to weaken from the loss of blood. I stared down at my chest, and saw how the object ripped through me so easily. I felt myself start to wheeze. 

I collapsed to my knees. The darkness was starting to overwhelm me. There was nothing I could do about it. It was time to go..I knew that. I knew I could not hang on much longer. I felt my body fall limp to the side. The blood started to form a pool all around me. I smiled. I was going to pay the guys back for what I had done to them. The only way to do that was to kill myself. I felt the darkness totally overtake me. I closed my eyes...and saw nothing but darkness.... 

Darkness.... 

It's here. 

No one can hide from it.... 

And no one knows this better 

Than I do.... 

Darkness.....darkness......darkness..... And that was the last thing I ever thought before I died....I knew I had done the right thing...and awaited my destiny in the heavens, or wherever my friends were now. I just hoped they would forgive me....for I, Matt, had taken the path....the path taken by flames. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Pretty dark, eh? This time it wasn't a dream...I thought that I should make something like this to get it off my chest. I've seen other very dark stories where the good guys are all or mostly killed off. I decided to use the same idea for Cyberchase. I was going to make it a tad bit longer, but thought it was long enough. Don't ya think? ^___^ So what do you think of this story? And no flames this time. I'm not in the mood right now for any flames, okay? This is probably the first Digimon/Cyberchase crossover in FF.Net, isn't it? Maybe I'll get others to do a crossover, too. 


End file.
